Electronic spectacles have been proposed in which electric elements such as an electrochromic (EC) element and a liquid crystal element are formed on or in a lens and the function of the lens is changed by supplying electric energy to the electric elements.
For example, electronic spectacles using EC elements are available.
In this example, an electrode wiring method for driving an EC element is shown in FIG. 43 that is a sectional view of a lens. As shown in FIG. 43, an EC element 607 formed on a substrate lens 601 is made up of a lower ITO transparent electrode 602, an Ir2O3/SnO2 layer 603, a Ta2O5 layer 604, a WO3 layer 605, and an upper ITO transparent electrode layer 606. Further, plated layers 608a and 608b of two-layer structures are formed on the outer periphery of the lens (the inclined surfaces of V-blocks) as electrodes for extraction from the electrode layers. The plated layers 608a and 608b are in electrical
contact with the upper ITO transparent electrode layer 606 and the lower ITO transparent electrode layer 602, respectively. As shown in FIG. 44, the frame of the spectacles is made up of metallic upper and lower rims 609a and 609b sharing a current path. The upper and lower rims 609a and 609b are joined via an insulator such as a thin plastic sheet.
A method for joining the lens and the rims and connecting a control unit and the EC element 607 is disclosed in which the electrodes 608a and 608b formed on the outer periphery of the lens and the upper and lower rims 609a and 609b are brought into contact with each other and terminals from the control unit are fastened between rim locks 609a1 on the ends of the upper and lower rims 609a and 609b (e.g., see patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-138720